


One Glass Wall Between You and Me

by mee4ever



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Falling In Love, Flirting, M/M, POV Minho, POV Newt, this is a cliché fest but it's gonna be awesome either way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: “Yes, Murdock, I understand the situation but as I was saying-” Murdock cut him off and Newt sent him a look over his shoulder, rolling his eyes and gesturing what a blabbermouth Mr. Murdock was. Minho pressed his lips together. “Mhm, yes, mhm.” He pointed towards Newt who was laughing quietly, and he mouthed him off. Newt mouthed a “Sorry, Mr. Sung” back but it was full of play and he bit his lip afterwards which made Minho shake his head and look away.You cannot grab his ass,Minho thought and threw it a glance. Newt was standing on his tippy toes to reach some papers Minho had put on top of the filing cabinet just for the sake of having Newt do just that.Or the one where Minho and Newt have the office romance of the century.





	One Glass Wall Between You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> As always, mostly anyway, it is my lovely [Lovi](https://crybabydraco.tumblr.com/) who has prompted and helped plotted.  
> Right now, we have no idea what the magnitude of this fic will be, so just stay put and enjoy the ride. 
> 
> Will be updating tags as we go, it'll be a mature fic at least. 
> 
> Also, as if you hadn't already noticed, I'm very bad at using betas, so this fic is noooot beta read.

Fresh cup of coffee. A Guatemalan blend he had picked up from one of those fancy shops downtown because a special someone had mentioned how the thing they usually served tasted burnt even before it hit your tongue. Four small jam donuts. Hidden away behind the special mint and lemon tea that just so happened that the special someone drank in the afternoon when his mood was low and his sugar levels lower because he forgot to eat lunch. One tightly fitted dress shirt with the first two buttons casually left unbuttoned. Because on several occasions, Newt had seen the special someone give him just another glance when he wore his shirt like that, and it wasn’t technically against dress code, so who was going to stop him?

Now the only thing missing should be here in about four, three, two… and there, right on time, Newt heard the elevator door ding. He smiled to himself and picked the cup up, careful to time himself correctly.

He stepped out of the break room, long strides, and a welcoming smile. “Gooood morning, sir,” he said. “I have put all Beacon Hills-files on your desk, there’s a number for Mr. Brekker on a post-it in the middle of your screen, I’d advise you call him first thing, and the report on Neil Young, Josten, whatever the man is called today, will be in your hand by lunch time. Did you have a pleasant evening?”

Minho took the cup out of Newt’s hand and gave him a smile that was way more appropriate for someone who’d give you a present out of nowhere. “Thank you, Isaacs, I’ll be calling Kaz first thing, bastard made you put his number down? Like I’d forget it. I’m going to be in meetings all afternoon, so please remember to take all my appointments off the list.”

“Already done, sir,” Newt said and Minho stopped dead in his tracks.

“How did I survive before you?” he asked and Newt, who had kept walking, had to turn around to face him.

“I believe her name was Gillmore, Mr. Sung,” he answered and opened the glass door to Minho’s office for him to step through.

Minho chuckled and took a sip of the coffee before he stepped up. “Miss Gilmore, yes, she had too high ambitions for this job.” Minho looked down the cup as if he was surprised by the taste and Newt grinned knowingly. Minho didn't say anything about it when he quickly looked at Newt. “Not to say you don’t have ambition, Isaacs, I just-”

“No offence taken, I like my place here just fine.” He nodded inside the office and Minho put his hand on top of Newt’s bicep as a show of appreciation.

“You’re a good lad,” Minho said before he stepped in and Newt took a small breath before he released the door and let it slowly let it glide close. He sat down by his desk on the opposite side of the door and quite deliberately watched Minho through the glass wall as he dialed Mr. Brekker’s number and made a show of removing the post-it and throw it over his shoulder. He wasn’t sure if Minho knew he was watching but it was fun either way. Only when Minho’s mouth started moving in a more conversational way rather than the “I’m mocking my client who can’t hear me”-sort of way, did Newt turn to the files on his own desk, beaming with pride that he made Minho’s morning as good as it could ever have been.

Minho opened his door half an hour later, and he leaned against the door frame for a minute after doing so. “The coffee,” he said.

Newt looked up, as well as Alby in front of Newt, who’d rumbled in just after Sonya with coffee-to-go for his boss. She hadn’t been happy, and now Alby looked at Newt as if it would be very nice if he would’ve fucked up this morning as well.

“The coffee, sir?” Newt repeated.

“That wasn’t the usual shit, was it?” He folded his arms and Newt wished he bought clothes less expensive so the shirt he was wearing would rip straight off his arms when he strained it like that.

“No, sir, Guatemalan,” Newt said and turned his chair so that they were face to face, only a couple of meters between them. “Was it bad?”

“No, no, it was great!” Minho held a hand up to make sure Newt got the point before he added, “you need to show me the packet later, I need that stuff every day, all day.” Newt almost responded that Minho could have whatever he wanted all day, every day, but manage to have it come out as an “of course, sir” instead. Alby gave Newt a sour look, which Newt responded to by discreetly poking his tongue out. Minho stood fast for another couple of seconds.

“Anything else, sir?”

“Oh,” Minho said and looked like he’d been caught doing something bad. “Yes, ehm, could you see if you can find the Winchester-file? I must have messed up my system again; I can’t seem to find it.” Newt was positively sure Minho fucked up his own system about once every week just so that Newt would spend a couple of hours in there with him. Newt especially believed in the theory because it hadn’t happened a single time before two months ago (which was the time it most definitely happened for real) and then it happened just two weeks after that, and since, pretty _regularly,_ if Newt could say so himself. Not that he minded, stacking files in alphabetical order in Minho’s cabinets while having Minho check out his ass and talk to him about the weather or the Colorado Rockies or apologizing for being such a messy boss, was not a chore as much as it was something to look forward to.

The phone rang. “I’ll get right on that after this call, sir,” Newt said and Minho gave him a dorky thumbs up. If Minho would’ve had kids, he’d be such a _dad_. Now, Minho was daddy-material either way, with a couple of grey hair starting to show at his temples, a successful career behind him and in his future, and the fact that his eyes caught on Newt’s decade younger body too often to be a coincidence. “Glade Law, Minho Sung’s office, how can I help you?”

~~

A fresh stack of cases. Seven of which he’d made a special someone go get just so he could talk to him one more time. A light blue dress shirt with a white contrast collar that sat just a little too tight. Mostly because the same special someone had made an off-hand comment that such a look suited him, and just a little bit because it matched his suit jacket. Guatemalan coffee. Because fuck, if Newt wasn’t listening whenever and always when Minho was talking.

“Mr. Murdock on line two,” Newt called and Minho waved a thank you before picking up. The conversation wasn’t half as interesting as the ogling of Newt when he came in, everything on him tight and inviting. Before he got to work, he gave Minho a smile that Minho wanted to be allowed to lick, thank you very much.

Minho was pretty sure that his filing skills had become increasingly worse in the last month, despite the fact that his workload had eased up. It wasn’t that he was careless, just, sort of _thoughtless._ He thought about other matters when replacing files, none of which, of course, was how well Newt’s ass looked when he leaned over to stack x through z. He was better composed than that, yes, indeed, he was, so he only thought of how it would be to _grab_ Newt’s ass as he was stacking x through z. Not that Minho ever did so, once Newt was actually there. That would be workplace harassment and Minho was not stooping that low.

But if he did sneak one too many glances, who would know?

“Yes, Murdock, I understand the situation but as I was saying-” Murdock cut him off and Newt sent him a look over his shoulder, rolling his eyes and gesturing what a blabbermouth Mr. Murdock was. Minho pressed his lips together. “Mhm, yes, mhm.” He pointed towards Newt who was laughing quietly, and he mouthed him off. Newt mouthed a “Sorry, Mr. Sung” back but it was full of play and he bit his lip afterwards which made Minho shake his head and look away. _You cannot grab his ass,_ Minho thought and threw it a glance. Newt was standing on his tippy toes to reach some papers Minho had put on top of the filing cabinet just for the sake of having Newt do just that.

“Yes, I…” Newt reached up and it stretched his dress shirt too much; it slipped out from his trousers and hoisted up on his hip. Minho swallowed. “Yes, Mr. Murdock, of course, I’m listening, I…” The skin exposed felt yearning to be felt and Minho repositioned his leg so his pants wouldn’t feel so tight. “I am listening.” Newt got the files down and started sorting through them, his hip popped, shirt thankfully (unfortunately) covering everything up again. What was Murdock talking about again?

He managed to only insult the other lawyer two more times during the rest of the call, and he managed to only give Newt another two looks (not at all coinciding with Minho’s missteps with Murdock, no) and as a result, he rewarded himself with a minute of conversation with his only assistant.

“I found the Bennet-file you were looking for yesterday,” Newt told him as he held up a thick stack of yellowed paper. “It was up there for some reason.” He indicated the top of the shelf again and smirked as if he was very well aware of why it had been there.

“That’s grand,” Minho said and swallowed. “Just bring it over, will you?” Newt filed a few more files before closing the drawer. He bumped it close with his hip like he didn’t even think about it and Minho wanted to excuse himself so he could just think about that movement for a while. When Newt came over, he was limping slightly, like he usually did, and Minho didn't ask about it like he usually didn’t. He was curious, though, what the young man had been through to have something so permanently, and visible, as an outcome.

Newt held out the file over the desk, but he snatched it away from Minho’s reach when Minho reached for it.

“Do you misplace files on purpose, Mr. Sung?” he asked, brow furrowed.

Minho swallowed again. “I-” he started but Newt interrupted by displaying a wicked grin.

“Because if so, it’s a very efficient way to not have to work and I applaud your innovate streak.” He held out the file again and Minho accepted it. He laughed, relieved, and told Newt not to take after him.

“Oh, no, sir, I’d never lose a file, you know it, so it wouldn’t be such a smart move.” He went up to the cabinet again and turned to Minho, as if on second thought. “However, just between you and me, sir, I have heaps of downloaded porn on my work computer and it seems to take up most of the time in between finishing something and handing it to you.”

Minho grinned and shook his head, turning to his computer. “You’re one piece of work, Isaacs.”

“Why, thank you, sir,” Newt said from across the room and then Minho actually got to work.


End file.
